Year 3.5 (iNinjago)
Year 3.5 is the fourth and final year of LEGO Dimensions. The first wave will release in December 2018 and the final wave will release in TBA 2019. This acts as the second half to Year 3. Franchises * The GameTime Movie * The FutureTrojan Movie * The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part * LEGO Classic * Star Wars IX * The Incredible Quest of Searing and Shade * iNexo * LEGO Online Odyssey * LEGO Sonic: Forces * LEGO Ultra Agents * The Shade Movie * The Red Order * Toy Story 4 * Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween * The Amazing Life of Vesp and GameTime * The Epik Journeys of iNinjago and Fun * Scribblenauts * Super Mario * Mortys of Rickitzu More TBA Returning Franchises * Adventure Time * AnthonyM and the World of Sketch * Beetlejuice * Choose Your Fighter! * DC Comics * Dapigin: The Series * Doctor Who * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them * Ghostbusters * Ghostbusters (2016) * Harry Potter * Jurassic World * Legends of Chima * LEGO City: Undercover * Looney Tunes * Marvel * Midway Arcade * Ninjago * OK K.O.! Let's be Heroes * Portal 2 * Scooby-Doo! * Sonic the Hedgehog * The LEGO Batman Movie * The LEGO Movie * The Powerpuff Girls * The Simpsons * The Wizard of Oz Packs The GameTime Movie * Story Pack (RealGameTime + Road Rusher, Wiki-Warp Station Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (King Phantom + Inkraid) The FutureTrojan Movie * Story Pack (Trojan + Robot Trojan Horse, TBA Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (Lord Media + PowerPhone) The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part * Story Pack (TBA + TBA, Post-Invasion Bricksburg Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (Sweet Mayhem + Systar Spaceship) LEGO Classic Star Wars IX The Incredible Quest of Searing and Shade * Fun Pack (Bio-mech Matthew Riley + The Paramina) iNexo * Level Pack (iNexo + Wikia Warrior + Nexo Jet) * Fun Pack (Nerd 2.0 + TBA) * Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) LEGO Online Odyssey * Team Pack (Pip + TBA, Tyson + Elevator of Shame) * Fun Pack (LordTigress + TBA) * Fun Pack (Dimensons + Inspira) * Fun Pack (LukeyPrater + TBA) * Fun Pack (LostJediMaster + TBA) * Fun Pack (Marcel + TBA) * Fun Pack (Kingwja + TBA) * Fun Pack (TenkaiLion + Tenkai Lion) * Fun Pack (AngryUnikitty + Uni-Car) * Fun Pack (LedgendoNinjago + TBA) * Fun Pack (StrandD + TBA) * Fun Pack (Raku + TBA) LEGO Sonic: Forces * Level Pack (Avatar + TBA + TBA) * Fun Pack (Infinite + TBA) LEGO Ultra Agents * Level Pack (Solomon Blaze + Convertible Hover-Car + Ultra-Jet) * Team Pack (Curtis Bolt + Ultra-Sub, Caila Phoenix + Ultra-Car) * Fun Pack (Tremor + Tremor Truck) * Fun Pack (Infearno + Flaming Hoverboard) * Fun Pack (AntiMatter + Anti-Gravity Flyer) The Shade Movie * Fun Pack (Kronos + Time Tank) The Red Order * TBA Pack (Miles Hendersen) Toy Story 4 * Story Pack (Buzz Lightyear, Woody + TBA, TBA Gateway Build) Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween The Amazing Life of Vesp and GameTime * Fun Pack (Bucky + Broken Down Car) The Epik Journeys of iNinjago and Fun * Level Pack (Fun + The Funmobile + The Ten-Inator) * Fun Pack (iGameJago + Fun's DNA Merger) Scribblenauts * Fun Pack (Maxwell + Lily’s Globe) Super Mario * Level Pack (Mario + Mario Kart + The Odyssey) * Fun Pack (Bowser + Koopa Clown) Mortys of Rickitzu Adventure Time * Classic Pack (Ice King + Gunter) * Classic Pack (Princess Bubblegum + Lady Rainicorn) * Polybag (Flame Princess) * Polyag (Lemongrab) * Polybag (The Lich) AnthonyM and the World of Sketch * Polybag (Waitress Penny) Beetlejuice * Classic Pack (Lydia + Mailtands Car) Choose Your Fighter! * Polybag (Lady Elementia) Dapigin: The Series * Polybag (Reverse Knight) DC Comics * Classic Pack (The Flash + Cosmic Tredmill) * Classic Pack (Green Lantern + Lantern Jet) * Classic Pack (Martian Manhunter + Martian Spaceship) * Classic Pack (Lex Luthor + Lex's Mech) * Classic Pack (Brainiac + Brainiac's Skull Ship) * Classic Pack (General Zod + Black Zero Dropship) * Classic Pack (Riddler + Riddler Racer) * Polybag (Power Girl) * Polybag (Firestorm) * Polybag (Blue Beetle) * Polybag (Red Hood) * Polybag (Vixen) * Polybag (Doctor Fate) * Polybag (Plastic Man) * Polybag (Swamp Thing) * Polybag (Black Canary) * Polybag (Constantine) Doctor Who * Classic Pack (Missy + Grandfather Clock TARDIS) Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them * Classic Pack (Grindelwald + Thestral Carriage) Ghostbusters * Classic Pack (Louis + Ecto-1a) * Polybag (Gozer) Ghostbusters (2016) * Classic Pack (Rowan North + Mahyem) Harry Potter * Classic Pack (Ron Weasly + Knight Bus) * Classic Pack (Albus Dumbledore + Fawkes) Jurassic World * Classic Pack (Claire Dearing + InGen Van) Legends of Chima * Classic Pack (Sir Fangar + Saber-Tooth Walker) LEGO City: Undercover * Classic Pack (Rex Fury + T-Rex Skeleton) Looney Tunes * Classic Pack (Will E. Coyote + Road Runner) Marvel * Story Pack (Captain Marvel + TBA, TBA Gateway Build) * Classic Pack (Valkyrie + Valkyrie's Ship) Midway Arcade * Classic Pack (Astronaut + Defender Spaceship) * Classic Pack (Thief + Super Sprint Car) Ninjago * Classic Pack (Skylor + Skylor's Glider) * Classic Pack (Ronin + R.E.X.) * Classic Pack (Nadakhan + Misfortune's Keep) * Classic Pack (Morro + Morro Dragon) * Classic Pack (Master Chen + Condrai Copter) * Classic Pack (Mr. E + Oni Bike) OK K.O.! Let’s Be Heroes * Classic Pack (Lord Boxman + TBA) * Classic Pack (Dendy + TBA) Portal 2 * Classic Pack (Wheathly + Frankenturret) Scooby-Doo! * Classic Pack (Fred + Mystery Plane) * Classic Pack (Velma + Mystery Bike) * Classic Pack (Daphne + Mystery Boat) Sonic the Hedgehog * Classic Pack (Tails + Tornado 2) * Classic Pack (Knuckles + Land Breaker) * Classic Pack (Shadow + Dark Rider) * Classic Pack (Amy + Pink Cabriolet) The LEGO Batman Movie * Classic Pack (Alfred + Batboat) The LEGO Movie * Classic Pack (Vitruvius + Master Builder Submarine) * Classic Pack (Lord Business + Micro Manager) The Lord of the Rings * Classic Pack (Sauron + Balrog) The Powerpuff Girls * Classic Pack (Mojo Jojo + Mojo Monkey Mech) * Polybag (Bliss) * Polybag (HIM) The Simpsons * Classic Pack (Marge + Marge's Car) * Classic Pack (Lisa + Electric Car) The Wizard of Oz * Classic Pack (Dorothy + Munchkin Wagon) Characters The GameTime Movie The FutureTrojan Movie The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part LEGO Classic Star Wars IX The Incredible Quest of Searing and Shade iNexo LEGO Online Odyssey LEGO Sonic: Forces LEGO Ultra Agents The Shade Movie The Red Order Toy Story 4 Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween The Amazing Life of Vesp and GameTime The Epik Journeys of iNinjago and Fun Scribblenauts Super Mario Mortys of Rickitzu Adventure Time AnthonyM and the World of Sketch Beetlejuice Choose Your Fighter! DC Comics Dapigin: The Series Doctor Who Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Ghostbusters Ghostbusters (2016) Harry Potter Jurassic World Legends of Chima LEGO City: Undercover Looney Tunes Marvel Midway Arcade Ninjago OK K.O.! Let's be Heroes Portal 2 Scooby-Doo! Sonic the Hedgehog The LEGO Batman Movie The LEGO Movie The Powerpuff Girls The Simpsons The Wizard of Oz Vehicles Gadgets Levels Story Mode Levels iNexo LEGO Sonic: Forces LEGO Ultra Agents The Epik Journeys of iNinjago and Fun Super Mario * Super Mario Dimensions The GameTime Movie * Bit Beginnings * Community Central Crashing * Under Customstruction * Fight of the Net * The Phantom Kingdom * One Site to Rule Them All The FutureTrojan Movie The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part Toy Story 4 Captain Marvel Episodes The GameTime Movie * GameTime to Save the Multiverse - GameTime and friends get a mysterious LEGO set from a stranger which causes chaos around the internet realm. The gang gets sucked into a LEGO version of their world where they must save the LEGO multiverse from a great unworldly evil. LEGO Sonic: Forces LEGO Ultra Agents Gateways Keystones Trivia * This will be iNinjago's second major project on the wiki. The first was his Year 3 customs. * This is the last year for the entirety of LEGO Dimensions. * Year 3.5 was originally going to be a Year 4, but was scrapped due to the TimeWarner and AT&T merger. ** Many franchises that were planed to be in Year 4 were pushed back to Year 3. User Credits Category:Years Category:Customs by iNinjago Category:The GameTime Movie Category:The FutureTrojan Movie Category:The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part Category:LEGO Classic Category:Star Wars IX Category:The Incredible Quest of Searing and Shade Category:INexo Category:LEGO Online Odyssey Category:LEGO Sonic: Forces Category:LEGO Ultra Agents